What Happened Next
by manly-man98
Summary: This is my first fic, i'll try and make it non cliched but chances are it wont be. Hermione runs away from the alter at her and rons wedding and decides to go on holiday, Draco decides to take a job as a curse breaker in Eygpt with his best friend Blaise. Set after the war, and the epilogue in harry potter #7 is ignored. My computer is broken so the updates are slow, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Hermione-

Everyone had assumed she and Ron would get married. Even her.

"The brightest witch of her age" yet she had let this happen. Hermione stared down at the golden, glistening, gorgeous ring in angst. Talk about cold feet people would say she had a cold heart!

Yet again she tried to systematically sort through her thoughts. They were like millions of bees buzzing through her head, too fast for them to fully register.

"Fuck." Surely if this was 'meant' to be she wouldn't feel this way? It wouldn't feel like she was drowning in a sea of what 'she was meant to do?' Everything was just seeming far too… permanent. She-a member of the beloved golden trio- couldn't seriously be contemplating leaving Ron? Leaving him at the altar at that.

Stupid, ignorant "won-won", whom she had loved for years. During the battle emotions had been running so high and kissing him felt like the best thing in the world.

After all that death, Fred, Tonks, Remus- every one who had given their lives to rid the world of that… monstrosity- what could be better than marrying? Starting a life, maybe even a family?

He had proposed a few weeks after everyone left Hogwarts, when everyone was starting to come to terms with everything that had happened. She had immediately agreed and it had given everyone something to look forward to.

After loosing Fred, George has withdrawn from the all world. He wouldn't eat, hardly slept and went days without uttering a word. Hearing that he would soon have a new sister have brought him some what out of his stupor. He had opened up to Hermione slowly, step by pain staking step. The bond that had grown between them was so strong that she had asked him to walk her down the isle along with her father.

He had tenderly agreed, still frightened of being hurt, yet he was coming to realise that the worst that could have happened to him, had already happened. Fred, his twin, his shadow, his best friend, who had been ripped away from him.

How could Hermione not marry Ron when it was doing so much good for George? Hermione never dreamed of being able to replace Fred but she had hoped to help George as much as she could. He was already family to her.

"I love him….I love him..." she chanted to her self "I… oh god I have no clue, Luna will you find George for me? And stall Ginny for a minute, she can't see me like this." The quirky bridesmaid quickly complied and shortly after George walked into her dressing room with a concerned look on his face. "Hermione?" he began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Draco-

After the battle everything changed for Draco. His father went to Azkaban, his mother became distant and while Draco knew she loved him, she didn't show it. As for Draco himself, he was broken. Everything he had been led to believe had broken down before his eyes.

Gone was the confident, silver hair snake from slytherin, all that was left was an empty shell.

During the war it had felt like little bits of him were being chipped away, piece by piece, every time he witnessed another act done in lord voldemorts name.

The tattoo on his arm was a daily reminder of all the pain and suffering he had seen, even caused.

He and his mother hadn't been sentenced any time due to a testimony from each of the golden trio. He had barely been able to look them in the eye. He felt so ashamed, and yet he knew there was nothing he could do to show-really- just how sorry he was.

The distinctions between pure bloods; mudbloods; half bloods; blood traitors didn't mean a thing to him anymore. He just wanted to live out the rest of his life with his tail between his legs and his head above water.

He took a job as a curse breaker that meant he would be travelling around the world more often than staying at home.

The one person that had kept him going was Blaise. After the battle he and Draco had become close. Throughout Hogwarts Blaise had always said what was necessary for the other slytherins to believe he felt the same way about half bloods, mudbloods and blood traitors as them but after having over 7 different step-fathers of varying birth he didn't really care about any of it himself. Once Draco began to feel the same way he had seen a whole other side to Blaise. He became friendly and open, he could make Draco laugh on one of his bad days and he was taking a job as a curse breaker with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

-Hermione-

It turned out George had understood. "You shouldn't have to marry someone your not in love with Hermione, it will kill you inside trust me. Hiding away your strongest emotions and not letting anyone see just how dire they are will only eat away at you inside." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she gasped "what about Ronald though, what about the daily prophet and what about all your family and Harry? I don't want to hurt anyone or force them to take sides." They'll only take sides if they want to he had told her "we all love you Hermione, it'll take time but things will go back to the way they were between you and us, back to they way they were before the war."

After that she had written a note to Ron explaining, and she had taken some floo powder and gone to the safest place she knew. Her home from home, Hogwarts. As she wondered around the ruins she felt as if a part of her was dead.

Unconsciously she found herself standing where the library had once stood. Without thinking about it she took out her wand and began to make things go back to their original places. Before her eyes the splintered shelves were put together and the crumbling walls were restored. The tables and chairs flew back into place and although the books were gone now, turned to dust on the floor, and although she had only fixed a tiny section of the vast room, Hermione began to feel better.

"Does wonders for the soul, doesn't it" a voice called from behind her. She spun around startled, wand at the ready. She relaxed when she saw it was Harry stood there on the threshold of her little bit of library. "What does?" her chest still heaving from her fright. "Coming back here, remembering all those years. All those trivial things that went on around here" he said nostalgically, smiling back at her.

"Why did you come here Harry?" she asked apprehensively. "To find you" he replied simply. "Why, if you're here for Ron, I'm sorry but…" He cut her off "I'm here for you Hermione; I'm your friend too. Let's go have a chat" he suggested and not knowing what else to do she agreed. They sat down together looking across the lake. It hadn't been damaged during the battle so looking across it now; one could almost imagine none of it had happened.

They sat there talking for what seemed like hours to Hermione. Harry was everything she needed him to be. He didn't judge, he didn't dwell. He asked her why and then moved on without a pause when she answered. Together they came to the conclusion that she needed a break from everything. From being one of the golden trio, constantly followed and never given a moments privacy. But also from all the people who are and aren't here. "You need to relax Hermione, god knows you were never good at that" he joked "but you have to try, me and Ginny have been going to different countries around the world each week when everything gets too much. Maybe you need to do the same."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Hermione-

The hotel was gorgeous. Hermione had arrived last night by plane. She had decided that if she was really going to get away from the wizarding world she would have to act like it wasn't there.

She woke up to the light streaming in through the curtains, spreading warmth through her limbs. She sat up slowly and felt as though a great weight had been lifted off her chest. For once she wasn't worried that today would be the day she had to confront Ron or that today would be the day she received a howler from Mrs Weasley or that today she would see yet another article about whether it was Ron or her who cheated first by Rita Skeeter. Of course the problem was still there and her blood ran cold when she thought about returning home, but for now she was determined to relax and have fun.

She slipped out of bed begrudgingly knowing that she would feel guilty later if she stayed in the enticing warmth of her bed all day. She showered quickly and made a mental plan of what she would do today.

She was in the bustling capitol, Cairo. She would start by visiting Memphis, she had always yearned to go and see the ruins of the ancient capitol Aneb-hetch. She had promised herself no magic, but the opportunity was just too tempting to resist. The ruins were dripping in ancient magic. At Hogwarts there was a huge section dedicated to historical places and a whole subsection on Egypt. In her free time she had read every single book she could get her hands on. Of course many of the books containing information on all the curses and jinxes placed throughout the ruins were in the restricted section and she had, had little access to them.

As she weaved, her way through all the tourist-muggles and wizards alike- she couldn't take her mind off how many couples there were here. She was asked to take pictures of said couples a number of times and each time she felt herself become more and more lonely. She began to think that this whole trip had been a huge mistake. Yes she needed time away from everything but being completely alone wasn't doing her any good either.

"Merlin, I need a drink" she gasped in the sweltering heat. Hermione headed to the nearest bar and ordered a bottle of wine for herself. If she was going to mope she decided, she would do it drunk and happy.

Hermione was well into her third glass when she felt a light breeze stroke her face and she looked up to see the door swing open and a tall man walk in. He glanced at her to catch her staring at him and she quickly looked away, abashed. Suddenly the chair at the bar beside her squeaked backwards and the man sat beside her. He gruffly ordered a firewhiskey and knocked back his glass before turning to Hermione with a pleasant smile.

"Hello darling" he said with a strong hint of cockiness "I'm Ainsley Wallace."

To say the least Hermione was shocked, was he hitting on her? "Granger, Hermione" she replied timidly. "And what's a pretty girl like you doing here all on your own?" yep he was hitting on her. She was about to let him don't easily but saying she had to be some where but then the wilder side of her challenged her. Why shouldn't she? She was free, single and on holiday! Besides she had been feeling lonely, maybe this Ainsley could alleviate some of that. All of this had taken only a split second before Hermione steadily replied "just waiting for something interesting to happen I suppose" with a cheeky smile. They were both leaning in to each other having an in depth flirting session before the door swung open again to reveal another man who spotted Ainsley quickly and headed over.

"Merlin! Hermione? Hermione Granger? It's Blaise, I don't know if you remember me from Hogwarts. I have to say I really hope not." He said with a friendly smile. "Ainsley this is the witch we were talking about, the brightest girl of our time" he laughed pleasantly. Through all this Hermione had been speechless in shock and wonder. She did remember Blaise from when he and Malfoy had laughed at her as she ran away from the dungeons in fourth year with rapidly growing teeth. That person seemed completely different from the man before her. He was polite, and kind and charming. It was nothing short of unbelievable. "Hello Blaise, yes I do remember you I'm afraid." She said apprehensively.** "**You must allow me to apologise, frankly I was a ghastly student to be at school with. I was still deluded enough to think I was better than everyone else during Hogwarts. Needless to say I was rudely and thankfully awoken during the war." Blaise gushed amiably before turning to Ainsley. "Charlie sent me Ains; we've decided to start work tomorrow morning instead, that way we can get home a day early. Apparently boss' sons on the way so he's eager to get home to that wife of his." At that he nodded to Hermione, begged her forgiveness and made his excuses to leave. With that Ainsley and Hermione returned to their enticing conversation, readily helped alone by another bottle of wine.

"So, um would you like to go get a drink at my hotel bar then?" Hermione asked, shocked at her own daring. "I was waiting for you to ask" Ainsley laughed. They walked outside and grasped each others hands, but before Hermione dissaparated them to the hotel lobby, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "why don't we skip the bar, and head to your room" without even giving herself time to think over the opportunity Hermione aparated them into her room.

The lights were off so they could barely see one another in the gloom. His hands found her face and she felt her breathing increase as she sensed him leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was light yet urgent, and as soon as her lips parted slightly, his tongue took over control and began to explore her mouth. His hand glided up her sides and continued onto her back then her neck, then her hair. Her hands reached timidly forward, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it fall to the ground to reveal a muscular torso with a large tattoo on the shoulder. She explored his neck and chest with her lips as his fingers deftly had her top discarded across the room.

His fingers reached across her silken skin and unclasped her bra. She took a deep breath in shock and came close to backing out of all of this when he pushed her against the wall and leaned into her. He kisses her lips forcefully as his hands explored her chest. Hermione reached down and unbuckled his belt and trousers, pushing them to the floor in the same movement. Ainsley hips grinded against her and she could feel his manhood pressing into her abdomen making her moan into his mouth. He leaned back and slid her trousers off of her legs then wrapped her knees around his waist and carried her to the bed.

He placed her down gently and crawled on top. Her mouth hungrily found his as he rocked against her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Draco-

"Why the hell is he always late?" Draco moaned. "I don't understand why you keep him on the team. He's slowing us down and you're not the only one who wants to get home Weasley." Charlie looked at his watch in annoyance. As much as he hated to admit it Malfoy was right.

Ainsley had once been the best man on his team but after seeing one too many of his friends and colleagues killed, maimed or cursed irrevocably he had lost something within himself. He could laugh and joke as he always did, but it was more forced and if you every looked deeply into his eyes there was nothing there. No enjoyment or excitement or even the exhilaration that used to light up his face each time they encountered a new curse or jinx. For the last couple of months he had taken to showing up late to work; when he showed up. He broke up with his girlfriend a few months ago and had, had a string of women join his bed since.

"Cut him some slack, alright? I know he's acting like an arse but he's having a tough time of it, ok?" Charlie said with a hint of cold authority. "Ha, last I saw of him he was with that Granger girl from Hogwarts; the one who was friends with your brother, Ron right? And he didn't look like he was having a hard time of anything if you catch my drift." Blaise joked "I tell you though; I never gave her full credit, after seeing her out of school robes I have to say she is smoking-" He was cut off by an angry Charlie "Alright mate, calm down that's my brothers fiancé you're talking about there"

That grabbed Draco's attention, he didn't know! It had been all over the daily prophet in England but of course the golden trio weren't all that well known internationally, and they rarely featured in foreign newspapers at all. Draco grabbed the back of Bliase's robes before he said something insensitive and then in a most un-Malfoy like manor he took pity on his boss and asked him if he could have a private word.

"Yes Malfoy?" Charlie asked gruffly. "I think you may have missed on some of the goings on back home" Draco ventured. "What are you talking about" replied Charlie impatiently. "While we've been here your brothers wedding was set to take place yes?" without waiting for a reply "well since your still calling Hermione Ron's fiancé I suppose you know it didn't happen?" "Yes there venue was double booked so they had to reschedule? I'm not sure how that's any business of yours though" Malfoy decided the best approach was just to be blunt. "Actually the whole wedding was ready to go, until… until the bride disappeared" said Draco apologetically. Charlie stared at him blankly for a few seconds while he struggled to comprehend what he had heard. "Your saying Hermione Granger, the most sure-minded and sweetest girl I've ever met, left my little brother at the alter?" he was fuming now. "You best not be messing with me Malfoy, I know our families have had our differences but this would be taking it one step too far if you are kidding" "I'm sorry but its true" and for some reason unknown even to him Draco really meant it. Yes he had always disliked the ginger headed moron but he did help save his life, twice truth be told. If Harry hadn't been able to kill Lord Voldemort, Draco would have been killed shortly after the battle for his failure to kill Dumbledore. The dark lord had told him so himself after torturing Draco with the cruciatus curse for hours on end. He still woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat from the nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ainsley?" Hermione panted. What had started as something fun and novel was fast becoming something Hermione wasn't enjoying. His once gentle caresses had become rough and his fingers were digging into her creamy skin in a way sure to leave bruises. Further more he seemed to have retreated within himself, no matter what Hermione did she couldn't get his attention as he continued to fuck her.

Hermione was quickly beginning to panic, earlier lust forgotten. She screamed and shouted but that only seemed to egg him on as he increased his speed and force. Getting desperate Hermione tried to reach her wand on the bedside table but it was just out of her reach, her fingertips just brushing its tip. "come on!" she growled to herself, not strong enough to push him off of her. Realizing it wasn't going to be possible for her to reach her wand Hermione retreated within herself and drew on all of her strength. Remembering how Snape had taught them wand less magic she began to imagine herself holding her wand. In her mind she was twisting and flicking it in an intricate pattern over and over again whilst imagining Ainsley flying across the room.

She tried again and again her confidence wavering with each failed attempt. Snarling in contempt of her own weakness her redoubled her efforts, trying for a new spell this time. In a blinding flash Ainsley was thrown across the room unconscious, a silver mist swirled around his head as Hermione began to contort his memories.

When she was done she used her wand to levitate him out of her room and down the hall and dumped him there, not liking having seen what he had done to all those other women he had charmed into his bed.

Slowly unbeknownst to her her eyes which had glown a flashing silver the whole time began to fade back to their usual brown colour. Her breathing however remained erratic as she glimpsed flashes of his memories rooting themselves in her mind.


End file.
